


Point of Divergence

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Stormtrooper Rey Take Two [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Soldiers, Dark Kylo Ren, F/M, Hurt Poe Dameron, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mass Murder, Past Child Abuse, Stormtrooper Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Finn and Rey, stormtroopers of the First Order, flee the First Order, they are caught up in a whole new adventure.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Stormtrooper Rey Take Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I’m reworking one of my stormtrooper Rey fics.

FN-2187 was eighteen when he met the girl who would become RY-1900.

Even as she squatted in the barracks with him, a skinny fourteen year old girl with her brown hair in an unusual three bun style, wearing scavenger clothes, she looked grim. “You a recruit too?” she said. A very proper accent. Coruscanti, FN-2187 wondered. 

“Been there for a while,” FN-2187 said. “You?”

“I’m new. I’ll have to work to earn my keep, won’t I?” said the girl. 

“Earn your keep?” FN-2187 said. 

The girl shrugged. “You know. Portions, sleep...things like that.”

”Where are you from anyway?” FN-2187 didn’t miss how...underfed she looked. 

“Jakku. My junk boss was...harsh on me,” said the girl. “But my family’s coming back. I know it. One day.”

FN-2187 sighed. “If it were that easy, all our families would be coming back.”

”Did your family...”

FN-2187 shook his head. “I have no idea. I just have images. Feelings. That’s all.”

The girl bit her lip. FN-2187 could tell that she really was feeling sorry for him. 

Phasma walked into the room, her boots clanking on the ground. FN-2187 could tell that the girl was scared — scared though she was trying to keep a brave face on. 

“RY-1900,” Phasma said. “Welcome to the First Order.”

The girl winced. “I’m Rey.”

”In the First Order,” said Phasma, “Your number is your name. A violation like that again, and you’ll have to be reconditioned.”

FN-2187 could sense RY-1900 seething, but she said nothing. Maybe she thought it was for the best. Maybe her junk boss had already prepared her for this in a really sick way. 

Either way, he really did feel sorry for her. 

***

Five years. Five years, and RY-1900 became another soldier. At nineteen, she was skilled, tremendously skilled, good with a staff and a blaster, and FN-2187 could sense the pain brewing in her. The revulsion she felt at the idea of the First Order, but also the idea that she didn’t deserve better. 

It hurt FN-2187. It was one thing happening to him. It was always easier to take something happening to you than to someone else. So he comforted her. They comforted each other. RY-1900 talked about Jakku, the few snippets she was able to remember of her parents, and FN-2187 shared bits of stormtrooper culture that Phasma couldn’t touch. 

“I had a Rebel pilot’s helmet,” RY-1900 said. “Raeh. I used to make up stories about her.” Then, “I hope no one touched it while I was gone...”

FN-2187 couldn’t imagine going back to Jakku, but he nodded. “Maybe you’ll see them again,” he said. “Your family.” Her parents sounded like good people, at least. Even though FN-2187 couldn’t imagine why anyone would leave their daughter on Jakku.

"Yeah.” RY-1900 sniffled behind the helmet she wore. It was one of those times when FN-2187 wished that he could do more. Comfort her. 

It was one of those times he wished that they could actually take off those damn helmets. 

***

When they got the mission to go to Jakku, RY-1900 was excited, though not for the reasons you’d expect. “It’ll be something,” she said. “I’ll see my family again.”

FN-2187 took a deep breath. How did he tell his uncommonly sweet, cheerful comrade, with a great big heart? "You might,” he said. Of course, what if RY-1900 had to kill them? Or they tried to kill her, not recognizing their own daughter under the stormtrooper helmet? 

“Just ‘might’?” RY-1900 said. 

FN-2187 sighed as they stood in the transport taking them to Jakku. “Maybe you will. I know it.”

No one could read expressions under the stormtroopers’ helmets, but RY-1900 nodded. It said enough. 

The transport ground to a halt, and FN-2187 sighed. Today was the day they proved themselves. 


	2. Tuanul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn’s mission to Jakku plants the seeds of what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Hey, people — thanks for reading and commenting! I promise I’ll get to your comments soon enough.

The moment that RY-1900 and FN-2187 stormed Jakku, RY-1900 saw the wonder of seeing a more welcoming part of Jakku turn into a vision of hell. 

Blaster bolts flying through the air, huts in flames — RY-1900 could swear that she could feel the orange heat radiating against her plastic helmet. Suffocating, forcing her vision into narrowness. 

“Come on.” Slip, one of the stormtroopers. “RY-1900, we need to g — ”

RY-1900 could swear she heard something in the back of her mind. Could swear. A familiar presence, like something was shrieking a warning. 

She turned and fired. 

A man, olive-skinned, having a look to him that almost reminded RY-1900 of the smugglers she saw in holovids, fell. 

RY-1900 lowered her blaster. That was no doubt one of the conspirators in keeping the map to Luke Skywalker from them. 

“Nice shooting,” Slip said. 

“Thanks,” RY-1900 said. “I’ve been practicing.”

***

When RY-1900 saw Kylo Ren’s shuttle land, she felt a certain chill go down her spine, as well as awe — she was standing in the presence of a legend. The Jedi Killer himself. The man who killed the Zillo Beast. The commander of the First Order. 

He didn’t waste any time marching over towards Phasma. The way he moved — it reminded RY-1900 of a stalking nexu. 

“Where is he, Captain?" Kylo said, and RY-1900 was struck by the strange softness of his voice. A voice that sounded like it had come from hell, yet he spoke with all the tenderness of a lover. 

“Commander Dameron, you mean?” Phasma said. "He is...unconscious. RY-1900 shot him.”

Kylo Ren turned to look at her, and RY-1900 could have sworn that, for a moment, his gaze rooted her to the spot. There was something about the blackness where eyes should have been that made her feel like he was staring right through her. 

Kylo’s head snapped back towards Phasma. “Get Dameron on board my shuttle. I assume you will treat his injury well.” RY-1900 didn’t miss the underlying threat in his voice. “Take the old man onboard as well. Kill the others.”

RY-1900 froze. Killing civilians? This wasn’t at all what she had —

But she supposed she should have known it would happen. After all, this was who the First Order was. Monsters. They didn’t see their opponents as sentient beings worthy of respect. They were born from hate, they were born from rage. They knew nothing else. 

"On my command,” Phasma said, “Fire.”

The other stormtroopers did. 

RY-1900 and FN-2187 didn’t. 

It didn’t keep RY-1900 from thinking that in a way, she had blood on her hands. 

***

Kylo Ren had gotten used to killing by now. 

Even as he strode back to his shuttle, Tekka — the imbecile — was trying to reason with him. “You cannot answer violence with violence. The slaughter of the village...”

”I did what I had to do,” Kylo said tightly. 

And from a certain point of view, he was right. After all, he was all but trained for this. Practiced in this. Over time, he had become just about conditioned to accept it. 

“You are a better man than this,” Lor San Tekka said, so earnestly. “Remember.”

Kylo ordered him brought on board the shuttle. Imprisoned. It was the best antidote to the niggling feeling of guilt in his mind. 

***

”Are you okay?”

They were in the fresher together, FN-2187 and RY-1900. RY-1900 had removed her helmet, for the first time in five years. Her breathing was coming in short bursts. 

“He just killed them, Finn,” RY-1900 said, reverting back to one of her nicknames in there. “They didn’t do anything and he killed them...”

FN-2187 turned to listen for if Phasma was coming for them, then turned back to RY-1900. “Yeah. You were right, Rey. You were right about everything.”

“I never wanted to be right like this," Rey said. Here, with Finn — she was Rey and he was Finn. They didn’t have to go by ugly numbers. Not like this. “Ever.”

”Rey, I’m with you,” Finn said softly. “We’ll just...” He looked around again, then said in a whisper, “We’re going to get out of here. I promise you.”

”Yeah.” Rey smiled faintly. Good thing she was good at being a pilot, at least. Good at shooting, good at shooting a blaster. 

Would they have to leave Slip behind? She shuddered to think of it. 

She would think of something. She had to. Somehow, she and Finn would get out of there. 


End file.
